Jewel Sword
The Jewel Sword is a sword in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. It transforms enemies into jewels. Characteristics When Alucard wields the Jewel Sword, it causes the enemies he kills to drop valuable gems at a very high rate. If the player inputs ↓ ↘ → + ATTACK, then between one and four golden coins will appear from the slash. These are not deducted from the gold Alucard is carrying, but they can be picked up, each coin being worth 1 gold. The sword can be found in the Entrance after using a secret trick with both the Wolf and Bat forms, or it can be dropped by the Discus Lord enemy in the Catacombs. Getting the Jewel Sword in the Entrance requires a rather bizarre procedure: it requires Alucard to have the Bat Form and Wolf Form, and takes place in the large chamber with Mermen at the bottom. The huge stone in the center of this room has destroyable walls on both sides, which open up a hidden passage through the middle containing a Pot Roast. Alucard must fly through the passage as a bat and walk through it as a wolf; this will open a secret door at the lower-left corner of the room, leading to a secret room with the Jewel Sword. The same secret also exists in the Reverse Castle and contains a Beryl Circlet. Although the exact jewel drop rate is not completely known, Tanaris' guide on GameFAQs lists the following ratios for the jewels with respect to Zircons: *Zircon 1:1 *Aquamarine 1:4 *Turquoise 1:20 *Onyx 1:80 *Garnet 1:? *Opal 1:? *Diamond 1:? In other people's experiences, Garnets, Opals and Diamonds have dropped, but are exceedingly rare. Equipping items to boost LCK can increase the chance of getting a jewel, but it will not improve the chances of getting a higher quality jewel. In the Sega Saturn version of the game, equipping a jewel gives the Jewel Sword an additional ATK bonus as follows: *Zircon +1 *Aquamarine +3 *Turquoise +6 *Onyx +10 *Garnet +16 *Opal +23 *Diamond +32 Equipping two jewels will provide the combined attack bonus of both. The maximum boost of ATK +79 makes the Jewel Sword potentially one of the most powerful weapons in the game: only a heavily-grinded Sword Familiar, Badelaire or Muramasa can exceed this. Jewel drop rates Although the chance for each jewel is the same for all enemies, some enemies drop it less often than some others. These following enemies have low drop rate (about 6.3%). *Merman Lv.2 *Merman Lv.3 *Zombie *Ghost These following enemies have medium drop rate (about 12.5%). *Owl *Fleaman *Bone Ark (both the ark and the holder) *Flea Rider *Bat *Skeleton *Spittle Bone *Bone Musket *Toad *Frog *Black Crow *Blue Raven *Winged Guard *Thornweed *Cloaked Knight *Medusa Head Lv.7 *Medusa Head Lv.8 These following enemies have high drop rate (about 25%). Item Data Animations SOTN Jewel Sword.gif|'Jewel Sword' from Symphony of the Night SOTN Jewel Sword 2.gif|'Jewel Sword' Special Attack from Symphony of the Night External links *GameFAQs - Jewel Sword FAQ by Tanaris *GameFAQs - SotN FAQ by Zach Keene Category:Swords Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items